


seize the day

by frogwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance doesn't matter to Joshua and Hansol, as long as they had their special rings that allowed them to feel each other's heartbeat at any time.<br/>But what happens when it stops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	seize the day

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at angst but who cares lol jisol rise 2k16

Joshua twirled the ring on his finger. It wasn't just a normal ring, it was the new expensive one that allowed you to feel your partner's heartbeat. There wouldn't be a reason to get it if you see each other daily, but Joshua and his boyfriend were something different. 

He lived in Los Angeles while Hansol lived in Korea. Their timezones were the opposite of one other. It made their relationship difficult yet they maintained pretty well. Most couples would break over because of long distance.

But Joshua couldn't ever break up with Hansol. He was too perfect to let go, they fitted each other perfect. Hansol made a promise, too- he'll be back soon. Even though it cost them a lot of money, those rings were the only thing they had that could match with physical contact. 

Like when Hansol used to lay his head on Joshua's chest, the younger male felt his steady heartbeat. The feeling was so satisfying he fell asleep. With those rings, the feeling wasn't the same, but it was still there. 

Joshua sat at his computer desk and opened Skype. Most days, they video chatted around this time. Hansol promised to be there at 10 PM, which would be 6 AM over in LA. Joshua didn't mind waking up early or even going to school late if it meant seeing Hansol. He should be getting home from his late classes or sports, whatever the busy Hansol did. 

He stared at the ring waiting for Hansol to pick up. He sighed as ten minutes passed. Joshua grabbed a pen he had on the desk and began tapping it, making him worry even more. And suddenly, the heartbeat on the ring- Hansol's unique signature- started to go fast. Like you were in danger. Or just running. 

That's it. He's just overreacting. Joshua could wait. He played soft music to help him calm his nerves. His worries only increased as the heartbeat bested fast and faster, and then it stopped completely. He grabbed his phone and dialed Hansol- overseas fees didn't matter right now. There should be that busy tone, a few rings before he picked up- nothing. Joshua thinks he's overreacting- Hansol could be sleeping. Just in case, he had his ringtone set to 100 in case Hansol contacted him on Skype or anywhere else. He laid his on the desk, staring right at his picture of him and Hansol. He prayed nothing was wrong and ended up falling asleep in that uncomfortable position. 

When he woke up, it was noon- exactly 12 PM. Someone's loud knocking interrupted his dreaming. He didn't mess any calls or texts from Hansol. That ruined his day. He really wanted to hear him speak cute Korean, or his adorable English. He ran to door and saw his mother, whom rarely visited his apartment. "Hey, what are you doing? Miss me?" he chuckled.

"It's Hansol." She went straight to the point. "His mother called me. He's... He's-" Whatever she was going to say, she couldn't get the words out.

"Hansol?" that was the only part Joshua heard. He smiled brightly, feeling his heart race at his name. "Ah, he's okay! I was worried. He gave me a scare! How is he?' 

"Joshua, he's dead," his mother said quickly, like ripping off a band-aid."Last night in Korea.. someone hurt him badly. Left for dead. I'm sorry, Joshua- he's dead. I thought you would know. Didn't your ring stop?" 

"Dead?" It was a joke. Hansol can't die. He made a promise! They would meet again! "My r-ring?" he lifted his shaking hand, taking the ring off his finger. It did stop. It wasn't there anymore. Why didn't he notice? Why didn't he take it seriously? He thought his worries were just overreacting... "But why? Who would hurt him? He's too pure and precious to m-me- fuck," he completely lost any control of his emotions and dropped to the floor, too shocked to comprehend anything. 

Hansol  _is_ dead. And Joshua can't do anything about it. Tears dripped down his cheek as he mother explained they had to go to Korea in the next few days. He felt his heart break and shatter. He would never love again, he would never feel the same forever.  _I loved him, and now he's gone._

With this special ring, what do you do when the heartbeat stops? Do you discard it, throw away all the memories? No, Joshua never removed the ring. Hansol didn't remove it either, even if he was dead, Joshua's heartbeat still went on- and Joshua could still feel the memorized pattern from time to time. It's the only thing that kept him going.

In the end, they still fulfilled their promise; they met once again, just not in this mortal life. 


End file.
